Pacific Rim: The Battle Continues
by bklue18
Summary: It has been a year since the breach had been closed. What happens when they realize that there was another breach out there that was still open and waiting for the right moment to strike? (Raleigh Becket/OC)
1. The Caffreys

The year after the breach between the human world and those of the Kaiju were destroyed, enlistments were made to recruit new pilots for the Jaeger. Recruitment was stringent. Only the best of the best were enlisted for training. Some dropped out; not being able to handle the training. Others didn't make the final cut.

At the end of each recruitment drive, only the best 5 teams of pilots were selected and given their very own Jaeger.

* * *

"Ready for the last one, little sis?"  
"You bet."

Together, the siblings brought down their right hand in a swiping motion and gave the target board a final blow. The collision of their Jaeger's right fist impacted the target board so hard that it crumpled and fell off.

"Good job, Caffreys." The intercom said, "You will now be disconnected."

The older sibling reached forward and pressed the intercom button.

"Roger that." He said

His finger lifted off the button and both of them resumed the original spot they were in before they started combat. As soon as they saw the disengaged signal, they were released from their spots.

The siblings both took off their helmet and smiled at each other.

"Feeling okay, Mal?"

She looked at her brother and nodded, "Yeah. I'm feeling good."

"We beat the other team's score." He said

She laughed, "Don't get cocky, Matt."

"We're Malerie and Matt Caffrey." He said, "The only sibling pair with the strongest bond."

He grinned, "I can be cocky if I want to."

* * *

Malerie and Matt both made their way out of their Jaeger just as a petite Japanese girl came up to them. They instantly knew who she is since she was considered a legend to all rookies.

"Hi." She said

"Mako Mori." Malerie said, "It's an honour to meet you."

She laughed, "You're too kind. I should say that it is my honour to meet the both of you."

"Matt Caffrey."

Mako looked at Matt and shook his hand, "I know who you two are."

"You do?" Malerie said  
"Yes. Malerie and Matt. The Caffrey siblings. The only pair with the strongest bond." Mako said

"You're too kind, Miss Mori." Malerie said, "You and Raleigh Becket are actually the ones with the strongest bond."

"Call me Mako." She said, "And, Raleigh and I may have a strong bond but it isn't as strong as what you two have. No one has been able to break the target board like you two have."

"What can we say?" Matt said, "We are the Caffrey siblings!"

Malerie looked at her brother before she nudged him in the side.

"Sorry about my brother." Malerie said

"It's okay." Mako said, "You should be proud. Your parents were a legend and the two of you are on your way to becoming like them."

Malerie managed a small smile, "Thank you."

Mako smiled, "Well, I shall let you two go and rest… It was very nice talking to you."

"Same here." Matt said  
"I'll see you two later at dinner." Mako said

Malerie and Matt both smiled at Mako as she left via the other exit. The siblings carried on towards their room where they took a shower before taking a little nap.

* * *

Dinner time came and Malerie had overslept by a few minutes. Her brother left her a note on by her bed that told her he'll be waiting for her at the cafeteria. She made her way over to the cafeteria and spotted her brother, who was waving from a table not too far off. He had apparently gotten a table with Mako.

Malerie smiled to herself and was about to make her way over when someone blocked her path.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss top scorer, Malerie Caffrey."

She looked at the brunette in front of her and grit her teeth, "Mia Swanson. What can I do for you?"

Mia smiled, "Oh, nothing… Just wanted to congratulate you on your top score today. Hitting the target board so hard that it fell off? Even I wouldn't be able to do that!"

"Oh! Wait. Silly me. I meant that even Blaine and I wouldn't be able to do that." She added

Malerie curled her hand into a fist, "Get straight to the point, Swanson."

"Straightforward. I like that." Mia said

She looked at Malerie, "So, here's the deal. Now that Blaine and I are also a part of this elite team of pilots, I hope you won't be upset. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love so much since your parents died while on a mission."

Malerie glared at Mia, "Don't. Ever. Use my parents as a comparison."

Mia stepped back a little in shock and cleared her throat, "Fine. But I just hope that you won't continue giving Blaine a hard time. It's not his fault that he fell in love with me. His co-pilot."

Malerie held in her anger by tightening her fist. Mia smirked, getting the reaction she wanted from her.

"Are you done?" Malerie said  
"Not quite." Mia said

"Well, I think you are."

Mia and Malerie both looked to see the one and only Raleigh Becket, standing behind Malerie. The two girls were momentarily stunned seeing him for the first time in the flesh.

"I think you are quite done here." Raleigh said, "We are Jaeger pilots. We are not kids in high school. If you wish to continue being a kid, you shouldn't be here. Got it?"

"Yes." Mia said

Raleigh turned to Malerie, "Are you okay?"

Malerie didn't look at him but merely mumbled a 'yes' before taking off as she left the cafeteria. Feeling that she was definitely not okay, Raleigh gave chase.

* * *

Malerie ran as fast as she could away from the cafeteria. She didn't know where she wanted to go but only that she wanted to be as far away from that place. She eventually ran out of the doors and found herself standing in full view of the siblings' Jaeger, Dixie Damage.

She sat down with her legs dangling as she looked at Dixie Damage. It was the name of their parents' Jaeger and the mechanics team were kind enough to modify the original Dixie Damage from the blueprints to give the siblings something to remember their parents by.

Malerie felt a tear slide down her cheek and she rushed to brush it away as she took a deep breath.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

She turned to look up and saw Raleigh standing next to her.

Malerie took in a breath, "Yup. I'm good."

"Mind if I sit here?" Raleigh asked  
"Nope. Have a seat." Malerie replied

Raleigh looked at Dixie Damage, "She's a beauty, huh?"

"She always was and still is." Malerie said  
"You're Malerie Caffrey." Raleigh said, with realisation.  
"Yup. Not what you had in mind, huh?" Malerie said

Raleigh looked at her, "That's not what I meant."

She looked at him, "I know. But, it's what you're thinking."

Malerie looked nothing like her brother. In fact, she was placed on the steps of the Caffreys when she was just a day old. Since then, they raised her up like she was their own, even though it was clear that Malerie was of Asian origin, unlike them.

"Well, thanks for accompanying me but you should get back to dinner." Malerie said  
"It's okay. I'll just get the kitchen to make me something later." Raleigh said  
"Because you're Raleigh Becket. The pilot who sorta sacrificed himself to close the breach." Malerie said

Raleigh laughed a little, "If you put it that way… I'd have to finish the job next time."

"No!" Malerie said, "I-I just meant it as a joke. I'm sorry if it came out like a sarcastic comment."

Raleigh laughed, "I'm just messing with you. I know what you meant."

Malerie smiled a little and Raleigh couldn't help but smile as well.

"There's that smile I heard you were pretty famous for." Raleigh said  
"I'm famous for my smile?" Malerie said  
"Yeah… Your father always talked about how pretty his daughter's smile is." Raleigh said  
"You knew my father?" Malerie asked

Raleigh nodded, "Back then. My brother and I used to get tips from him."

Upon hearing the word 'brother', Malerie remembered the horrific incident that happened to Raleigh a couple of years ago.

"I'm sorry about your brother…" Malerie said

"It's alright.." Raleigh said, "He may not be here physically but he'll always be in my memories."

Malerie nodded, "Yeah."

She looked at Raleigh, "Hey… Thanks for talking to me.."

He smiled, "It's my pleasure. We pilots got to stick together, right?"

Malerie smiled, "Yeah."

He put out his hand, "Shall we go back in for what's left of dinner?"

Malerie chuckled before putting her hand in Raleigh's as they both stood up from where they were seated. She looked at Dixie Damage one more time before turning around and walking back to the cafeteria with Raleigh.


	2. Hermann Gottlieb

The two arrived back in the cafeteria to see that there were lesser people than before. Just before they stepped in, Raleigh got called away by the Marshal so Malerie headed in alone.

Her brother was sitting at the bench waiting for his sister to come back. As soon as he saw her, Matt signalled to her. She smiled and walked over to her brother, taking a seat next to him. He had saved her a plate of food and even though they were not as hot as they were before, Malerie was too hungry to care.

She took a bite out of the chicken and felt a pair of eyes that continuously looked at her. Malerie looked up to see her brother looking at her.

"What?" Malerie asked

Matt shook his head, pretending that the last minute of him looking at her didn't exist.

"Nothing…"

She narrowed her eyes at her brother, "When you say nothing, it just means there is something."

He grinned and moved closer to her.

"What's the deal with you and Raleigh?" Matt asked

Malerie blushed a little but quickly looked back at her food before her brother caught sight of it. But, even though she was quick, Matt still caught sight of it.

"Are you two starting a relationship?" Matt asked  
"What? Pfft. No…" Malerie replied  
"Do you want to?" Matt said

"Are you kidding me, Matt?" Malerie said, "We have not been in this place for a month and you're thinking I want to begin a relationship with the best Jaeger pilot?!"

"Every girl can dream, Mal." Matt said  
"Well, I'm not one of them." Malerie said

Matt chuckled, "Sure you're not."

He stood up and planted a kiss on the side of her head, "See ya later, Mal."

* * *

After finishing her dinner, Malerie was on her way back to the room she shared with her brother when she came across a few of the guys from the academy. Malerie didn't recognise them at first glance but as she walked closer, she knew them as the top graduates from the British team.

The 4 of them were taking turns pushing a slightly frazzled guy with a walking stick to the ground. The guy even had a trickle of blood running down from his left nostril; which Malerie can only assume came from a punch.

She pushed aside the two boys blocking her way to the guy and when she was in, she stood helped the guy up before standing in front of him.

Malerie glared at the 4 boys, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You're Jaeger pilots! Not hooligans! You shouldn't be going of bullying people!"

"Butt out, Caffrey." The boy with the blond hair said, "This doesn't concern you."

"Yeah. Butt out." Another echoed  
"Don't think just cause you're a girl, we won't hit you." A brunette boy said

Malerie remained where she was, "Give it a shot then."

The four boys looked at her and the one with the blond hair raised his fist. He aimed it at Malerie and was about to strike her but knowing her reputation for combat, he didn't want to try.

Malerie smirked, "Didn't think so."

The blond ignored Malerie and said to the guy behind her, "You're lucky! Don't ever let me see your face again!"

Malerie rolled her eyes as she watched the four boys run off. When they were out of sight, she bent down to pick up the guy's walking stick before turning around to face him.

"Are you okay?" Malerie asked

The guy nodded as he took the walking stick from her, "Yes. Thank you, Miss Caffrey."

"You know me?" Malerie asked  
"The reputation that your brother and you garnered is not just for the knowledge of fellow Jaeger pilots." He replied

Malerie looked at him and couldn't hide her amazement when she mentally put a name to the person in front of her.

"No way… You're Hermann Gottlieb!" Malerie exclaimed

He smiled and bowed a little, "At your service."

"You and Dr Geiszler were as much a hero as the other Jaeger pilots who closed the breach." Malerie said  
"Yes.. Well.. Only some remembers that." Hermann said  
"I'm sorry about those guys. If they paid attention in class, they wouldn't have hit you." Malerie said

Hermann shook his head, "That's alright… At least you taught them a lesson."

Malerie smiled and shrugged, "What can I say? Everyone gets scared of Mad Malerie."

Hermann chuckled and Malerie said, "Why don't I walk you back to your office? Just in case those dimwits come back."

"A walk with you, Miss Caffrey, would be my honour."


	3. Working Theory

Hermann's office was located at one of the wings that needed an access card. Jaeger pilots weren't able to get in if they wanted to.

Malerie and Hermann both walked into his office after he swiped the access card and punched in a key code. The door opened and Hermann gestured for her to walk in first. Malerie gave him a polite smile before entering the office.

As the door closed behind them, Malerie took a good look of her surroundings. There were huge looking cylinder tanks that had some sort of thing in it. She could only assume that it was a part of a kaiju since there were tubes stuck into it.

"Hermann! Where have you been?! I was looking for you the whole time! I-"

The small guy with glasses stopped talking as soon as he realized they were not alone.

"Hi!" He said, "My name is Newton Geiszler."

She smiled, "It's an honour to meet you, Dr Geiszler. I'm Malerie Caffrey."

"Caffrey.. Caffrey… Why does your name sound so familiar?" Newton said  
"She's the co-pilot of Dixie Damage." Hermann said  
"OH! Caffrey! Right! Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Newton said

Malerie chuckled, "Thanks but really, I'm the starstruck one."

Hermann made a dismissive wave of his hand, "You're too kind, miss Caffrey."

Newton laughed, "Miss Caffrey?! What are you? A 16th century character? Just call her by her name!"

He looked at her, "We can call you Malerie, right?"

She laughed, "Of course you can. That is my name."

Newton looked at Hermann, "See."

Malerie chuckled to herself as she walked further into the office, looking at some of the research they had.

"So, what brings you here?" Newton asked  
"I ran into a couple of young Jaeger pilots." Hermann replied  
"Did they hit you?" Newton said  
"Yes. But, Malerie came to my rescue." Hermann said

Newton frowned, "Those punks are getting out of hand. We need to raise this issue the next time we meet the Marshall."

The two doctors looked around for Malerie and saw her standing in front of their latest discovery that led to a theory. Despite the mess on the board, Malerie was still able to pin the information together. The board had a map of the world, which showed the seven continents and the seas separating them. On the map were scraps of paper pinned onto the seas. Seeing where she was standing, the two doctors made their way over to her.

"This is just a hypothetical theory…" Hermann said, "Nothing to be worried about."

"Well, technically, it is cause for concern… But we won't be able to elaborate on this until we get concrete proof from Becket." Newton said

Malerie looked at the two of them, "So.. Your theory is that the breach in Hong Kong wasn't the only one?"

"Yes." Newton said  
"How do you know?" Malerie asked  
"Based on our research, it is virtually impossible for the breach to be located only in Hong Kong. How would it be able to travel undetected to places like San Francisco?" Hermann replied

"So, based on that, we studied the patterns in which they came out." Newton said, "And it seemed very likely that Hong Kong wasn't the only kaiju central."

"And if you think about it… They've been hidden beneath the sea for many years. Would they be so stupid as to put all their eggs in one basked?" Hermann said

Malerie looked at the board, "So, there are 7 continents in the world. Does that mean there could be 6 other breaches out there?"

She turned to look at them and noticed the slightly grim look on their faces.

"I'm afraid it is not an impossibility." Hermann said  
"Is there any way to know for sure?" Malerie asked

"Yes." Newton replied, "Raleigh Becket."

"Raleigh?" Malerie said  
"He's the last person who saw the kaijus and their masters when he went through the breach." Hermann said  
"He's the only one with the information we need." Newton said  
"Then why haven't you gone to him?" Malerie asked  
"We tried." Hermann said  
"But each time we get him to start recalling, he'd block it out." Newton said

Malerie thought for a while before saying, "Why don't I try talking to him about it?"

"You'd want to do that?" Hermann asked  
"I'm no psychologist or therapist. But, if that's the only way to be sure of your theory and prevent any kaijus from resurfacing." Malerie replied  
"I guess it's worth a shot." Newton said  
"Just let me know what I'd have to do." Malerie said

Hermann went to his desk and rummaged through his papers and books until he found the voice recorder he was looking for. He passed it to Malerie.

"Use this to record what he says." Hermann said, "And we'll go through it after that."

Malerie nodded as she held the recorder in her hands, "Got it."


End file.
